


Shark Bites

by twerkteamlevi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkteamlevi/pseuds/twerkteamlevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Nitori desperately craves love bites but is too embarassed to ask for them. And too embarassed to realize he wants them at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark Bites

**Author's Note:**

> This work was based on a drawing I found on pinterest!!!   
> Source:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/552253973032672704/

It had always bothered Nitori that Rin would immediately stop kissing Aii if his teeth got involved.  
This is always seriously bothered him, but he never quite figured out why. It bothered him to the point that he brought it up to Momo at one point.  
"Why do I always get upset about it?" Nitori had shouted frantically.  
"Well, senpai, do you WANT him to?"  
"W-what? What do you mean?" He had dropped his pencil, turning his chair to face his bubbly friend.  
"Do you want Rin-senpai to bite you?"  
"I...I dont...uhh...Im not..." Nitori gulped.  
"Just tell him you want it. He's too in love with you to refuse," Momo went back to playing the game on his phone he'd been playing before.  
"He doesnt love me!" Nitori screeched. 

 

"Ah, shit. Are you okay? Jesus, Aii, you're bleeding again," Rin rubbed his forehead, sighing, "I'm sorry. I'll go get a tissue."  
Nitori licked his lip to help stop the blood before grabbing Rin's hand, "Wait. I uhm...don't...I...I sort of like it?" He muttered, barely audible.  
"What?" Rin froze, half sitting, half standing.  
"I said I sort of like it!" His face flushed as he looked down.  
"Aii..." The red-head cupped the smaller boy's face in his hands, leaning forward to kiss him again. "You are so sexy and adorable at the same time."  
Nitori looked away, "Can...you, uhm...do it...again?"  
Rin smirked, showing Nitori his teeth before bearing down on his neck.  
The sound that Nitori made in response made Rin pull away immediately, "Did you just...?"  
Nitori covered his mouth with his hand, shaking his head. Because, yes, he had definitely just moaned, but he refused to accept that.  
"Jesus, Nitori, when did you get kinky?"  
"I'm not kinky!" He shouted, turning away.  
As he crossed his arms over his chest, his sweater slid of his shoulder slightly, given Rin a great idea.  
He grabbed Nitori's shoulders, placing soft kisses on his neck and upper back at first before starting to bite his soft skin.  
"Rin!" Nitori squealed, "Nng...s-stop...mmm..."  
Rin chuckled against his skin, "I dont think you want me to."  
He slowly shook his head before biting his lip, "You can continue, if you w-"  
Rin cut him off by biting his neck. That immediately shut him up-well, his talking anyway. 

 

"How am I supposed to cover these up at practice?" Nitori had said as Rin grabbed his bag and made to leave.  
The redhead smirked, showing the smaller male his pointed teeth-which may or may not still have a little bit of Nitori's blood on them.  
"I'm sure you'll figure it out, Aii. You're smart," he leaned forward, kissing his cheek before reaching for the door handle, "Anyway, I'm late for class. I'll call you tonight? And I left you my jacket since its freezing as hell in here."  
He rolled his eyes, "Hmph...alright. Now go, before you're late again."  
"Too sweet, little Aii. Always worried about me."  
Nitori hit his arm playfully, "Go!"  
"Hey, Nitori?" He paused in the doorway for a moment.  
"Whaaaaat?" He whined, trying to push him out the door. He was gonna be late again if he didnt leave now.  
"I love you."  
He froze, "I...love you...Rin..." He kissed the taller male as he stood on his toes, "Now shoo."


End file.
